User blog:Leslie Chow/Anime Predictions
As the title suggests this is a blog for discussion on the anime's future. Ok so I know that there is one more episode left before season 2 ends. But remembering from last season, midway into the series season 2 was already announced. This season has so far had not any made such announcements. And looking at Fortune Selector, I am a bit worried, as it is packaged similarly to Spread Selector, which tells me that although there are new cards, they might not appear in the anime. Will Mari Okada screw up this series way worse than Fate/Stay Night 2006, by ending it? Sure this anime had flaws here and there but still it has so much potential and more stories to tell (which could fix flaws) such as: *What happened to Aki-lovely? *What happened to Ruko in the past and what it has got to do in present time *Midoriko and Piruluk. *What about the half-incest and full incest with Not Saber-chan and Incest Girl with Mr. Mangina? **I am interested to see how this would turn out. I hope Mari Okada would do a deconstruction of the incest trope found in shit anime nowadays. *Grandmother. *Umuru? If the anime does continue (I personally think that this series needs another TWO MORE SEASONS) here are some theories of events of what I think that would happen. 'Yuki dies, new protagonist?, Ulith's death' Already obvious (to me at least) Yuki will die. Since Yuki will die Ruko pretty much loses. Even if Tama somehow takes Yuki's place to fight, at level 5, Ruko wouldn't even stand a chance. And I don't think that the Tama and Ulith that fought in the beginning of the very first episode, will be the fight in S2E12, since both characters were at Level 4. But what if Ruko becomes Tama? Now I am not comfortable with this theory but the preview tells me this. But then again I could be wrong. But if this is what happens, Ruko becomes Tama's LRIG with the appearance of Tamayorihime and Tama would force Ruko to fight later on for Ruko to "smile". Also, Tama said that she wanted Ruko to be happy even if it meant hurting someone, a mind set she developed when she became level 5 (She might have evolved and her personality might gradually change). Knowing Ruko's personality, she might get sad if she knows this and might even cry, like what was shown after Ulith was defeated. Now if Ruko doesn't become a LRIG she might lose her rights as a Selector. She might remember her memories like Aki, or lose her memories and her role as a protagonist would be replaced by somebody else. Well she didn't feel as much as a protagonist to begin with so she must have been just a decoy protagonist. Regardless, it is inevitable that this battle would HAPPEN and ULITH WOULD DIE. The fact that there is that scene in Season 1 Episode 1 strongly suggest that an event would play out like this later on. 'Aki-lucky' OK this one has to be made clear. We need more information on why the heck does she REMEMBER being a Selector AFTER LOSING 3 TIMES. Pretty sure something happened between getting slashed in the face by stalker otaku and losing to Iona. Also would Mirurun get Aki's body? Would Aki die? She has so many death flags already and if she won't die, probably she'd be a butt monkey and it would be interesting to see if we would be shown how her life goes from bad to worst, from worst to shit and from shit to piss all. Again this can't be seen in just one episode, so obviously a season 3 is needed. 'INCEST!!!' Could have two solutions. They fuck or shit hits the fan. I hope for the latter. I want to believe that Mari Okada intends to make a deconstruction of this trope to happen since she made a good start for it with the reveal of Selector Battle secret. We don't need another incest genre that is not realistic. Incest only worked in Koi Kaze and Yosuga no Sora, let's keep it that way. Regardless, a resolution to this is needed and one episode isn't enough to do this. 'Mayu's World and Real World' would somehow collide If you notice in S1E12 during Iona and Ruko's battle, when the building starts to break down, it seemed to have made an opening in Mayu's world (not White Room but the place where Selector Battles always take place) and Yuzuki who should be tiny even when outside of the card becomes HUMAN SIZE. No explanation for this phenomenon, but the episode seems to be a precedent to future events. 'Midoriko and Piruluk' Midoriko how I miss this character I always mistake for a boy with that Super Saiyan hair. Are you the original Fumio? I know they are voiced by different seiyuus but they sound so similar. Still even if she isn't, I feel that another encounter with Hitoe is necessary one way or another. And Piruluk, I know she has her own story in the manga but I think at most peeping analyze would only end with one or two volumes and her story would continue in the anime, somehow. 'The (possible) fact that Hatsu is the maid from S2E8 reveal and stuff about this character' Umm, why would S2E8 flashback focus the camera on the maid? That is an old trick to show that something is somewhat significant. Also that close-up on the face, only half was shown, as if to tell the viewer that "hey you, you know this character". She is also suspiciously extremely good at WIXOSS. Throughout season 1 she proves to be a very strong WIXOSS player. Considering the fact that she is a single grandmother who cares for the house on a daily basis how does she get the time to invest in upgrading her deck? Every time she and Ruko fight offscreen she always win, even though Ruko is a strong WIXOSS player. Hell she even defeated Akira and Iona, who I am guessing earns a sufficient amount of money to buy rare cards which equals to strong decks. I doubt Hatsu would be spending money to buy WIXOSS cards, since I'm guessing she is using her money to pay bills and stuff like that. Plus at her age, I don't think she'd have a job so she is probably living off on her retirement money and pension. In S2EP4 she defeated Chiyori 6 times in a row in what like 2 minutes in the episode, probably 15 minutes at max if in-universe (and no, when Hitoe and Ruko were reading the novels, Chiyori was with them. After they finished the novel is when Chiyori stepped out and battled Hatsu).That is pretty suspicious since that would make her exceptionally good at the game, and that would mean she'd have lots of rare cards. If my theory is correct, Hatsu may have been close to Mayu but maybe the relationship with Mayu broke down somehow? Mayu lived in a mansion so I guess she was rich and asked the maids to buy her rare cards. But then again if we consider the wording of Yuki's past, it seemed that Mayu got books and toys from donations. Maybe Hatsu told her boss that Mayu liked WIXOSS (maid was watching the child talk to herself) then bought Mayu rare cards and just dumped the cards in Mayu's room, after all nobody did like her. So maybe when Mayu died, Hatsu took her cards and has been using these rare cards against Ruko? Hell maybe she is also partly to blame for Mayu to begin the Selector System. Also, in S1E12 she says that she wanted to be with Ruko, a quote with the exact same wording as Tama. Is it coincidence or foreshadowing? Could she be the GArcher to Tama somehow? What if Mayu slightly based Tama on Hatsu's personality? In S2E4, after Chiyori lost 6 times in a row, she did ask Hatsu if she was the Queen of Innocence ''and Hatsu replied in a manner as if to imply that she knew. The title ''Queen of Innocence seems to have most likely been taken from the WIXOSS novel and may have referred to Mayu or Tama or may have been alluded to Hatsu, if ever she was close to Mayu. 'Ruko's Past' Made clear that it is somehow relevant to the present time in the story. This one is a very important plot point to cover as it was shoved right in our faces at some points in season 1, most notably in S1E2. When Yuzuki got pissed that Kazuki was with Momoka, she lashed out at Ruko that she didn't seem to care that Hitoe was getting hurt, even though Ruko was just as WORRIED as Yuzuki during the battle if not MORE. Then the scene shifts to a flashback with her mom leaving her. It is clear that it is somehow important later on. 'Umuru' At least a cameo if no roles for her. ---- That does about it for my theories and predictions. Pretty sure there are some holes in my theories and hell, they might even be ALL WRONG. If anybody reads this post, I would appreciate it if anyone gives their thoughts and opinions or if they even have any theories on their own. Category:Blog posts